warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Diablo.
http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatclansrp/images/archive/e/e0/20140116052629%21Diablo_pixel_test.png < Emily ouo Hey Raven/Wildd! I wondered, after the new blanks are done, if you could make/redo Emily's member charart to look like her queen one? :3 -- 17:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: That would be great! 08:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC) One more thing :3 Sure! Emily already has an unnamed brother, but I can change that to a sister if you'd like. C: 07:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It looks great 8D Problem is, I can't upload it as I'm not on the right device. 20:56, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inferno and his big ole family Thank you ''so ''much! You put so much time into that! Thank you a lot. Genetics confuzzle me, I have to admit. Thanks again! Servalleap 00:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Adoptions Raven, you really need to post a request on the adoption page before claiming any cats. Your edits on Rowanstar and Tigerscar have been reverted because you didn't request them properly. Plus, Beebs already claimed Tigerscar on the adoption page. You may request Rowanstar still, but please make all your requests on the adoption page in the future. That's what it's there for after all. Chat You mind if I spoke to you in chat for a bit? I have a couple of questions I want to ask you ouo 20:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Raven, though you can claim NPC cats, you can't bring them back to life like you did Cedarfur. He'd have to be dead. Photogenic felines (Tumblr blog), just generally when searching on tumblr (e.g searching tabby or something), and google images. c: Fez 16:50, December 9, 2013 (UTC) http://photogenicfelines.tumblr.com/archive that page should help :3 Fez 16:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure, she's your cat~ 16:17, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, sorry for the late reply! But yes. I had one more litter planned if that's fine with you. 21:22, December 19th, 2013 (UTC) How did Naomi die? o.o 17:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Can we rp Des, Inferno, and Co.? o3o Servalleap 00:21, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stormnose Yes, she would be a torbie-and-white, along with any other females in that litter. The males of the litter would be black-based. 19:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Course! 23:00, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Echo's spot hehehe check your goddammed tumblr would you ~Echo (talk) 03:00, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Psst Do you mind refraining from creating the new categories? I'd rather put a vote through to see if they're even needed before we make one for every user. 04:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 02:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Yep Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 02:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Re: Not at all - your cat, your choice. 07:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Spider Vs. Sapling Ah, yes yes....That'd be a fight I'd want to see! >:D 22:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I noticed you just requested my beloved Irisfrost....PLEASE take really good care of her, she's really important to me!! ;) 00:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) He's a light brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes, and a white patch on his back. He has a V-shaped cut in his ear from Gemcave, and a couple of random scars from him too. I was wondering what happend to his page. x3 Anytime you want him to pick a fight with Gemcave, you have my right to do so! 00:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that is pretty interesting. ^.^ 15:38, February 27, 2014 (UTC) quick question would weaselkit be able to have white on him, like this? http://www.theultimatecatwebsite.com/uploads/1/1/0/8/11083235/2004215_orig.jpg?231 or would this work? http://cdn.mysmelly.com/image:/sitefs/perm/pi/c/2/m/j/401.330.0_f5.jpg thanks, Servalleap 02:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yay, it's Serval again: so, could Wolfstorm maybe have a daughter named Tansykit. I really want another WC cat but I don't want to make her out of the blue. I know he'll have a mate, but maybe she died or something? I understand if you say no. Servalleap 20:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm awful at chararts so if you ever have the time would you please make Weaselkit's? Servalleap 02:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) HI! Hi there Raven! How do you put cats into the allegiances, because when I was going to put in Frostfang's name, there were templates with the other cats names in it.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:25, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Raven, I've just came to say thanks for helping me! I should of thanked you earlier, but I couldn't.Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not keen on Inferno taking a mate right now. I've got my own plans for him later on. Also, can you remove any trace of Eleanor on your cats' pages? I'm planning a different Eleanor, thanks xD ohandcomeonchatimlonely Servalleap 20:01, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Spiderstorm's newest litter (Oakkit, etc.) don't have a father yet, do they? If not, I can offer up Bronzeleaf or Scarceclaw (I have no need of either of them currently)! 23:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Erm, if you get Mosskit, please erase that his/her father's Stormfrost, because he hasn't had kits. sorry (It was from a long time ago). xD 19:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) He isn't called a player for nothing! Sure! Sorry I haven't been on, my internet went out when we got our Charter updated! 14:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: 'Coarse ouo I'll mark Dark down. 20:21, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey ouo Hey, is it alright if I use your idea on the timeline and guide idea for my story like you did with Spiderstorm's Hatred? 19:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey ouo Hey, is it alright if I use your idea on the timeline and guide idea for my story like you did with Spiderstorm's Hatred? 19:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC)